Dead in Gotham
Dead in Gotham is a TV series that is an AU for the DC Universe. They chronicle the life and legacy of Batman. It is written by Leostales with help from Valeyard6282 Cast * Benedict Cumberbatch as Batman * John Mulaney as Leo Redlodge * Katrina Law as Talia al Ghul * Gary Oldman as James Gordon * Eva Green as Catwoman * Ralph Fiennes as Alfred * Jim Gaffigan as Harvey Bullock * Hugh Jackman as Ra's al Ghul * Matt Smith as Jack * Charles Dance as Carmine Falcone * Domnhall Gleeson as James Gordon Jr. * Tom Hiddleston as Alberto Falcone * Michael Keaton as Thomas Wayne * Hayley Atwell as Martha Wayne * Jackie Earle Haley as Rorschach * Tom Hanks as Nite Owl * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as The Comedian * Ayelet Zurer as Melisande Season One Dead in Gotham Thomas and Martha Wayne are being hounded by various criminals. They do their best to survive, but they will probably become...Dead in Gotham. Back in Gotham Bruce Wayne returns to Gotham after years of training. He meets a lawyer named Leo Redlodge and finds out that city is very corrupt. Meanwhile, a cop named Jim Gordon moves to town and he also finds out the city is very corrupt. Revenge in Gotham A hood named Jack and Gordon's son try to kill Gordon's daughter Barbara. The Stroke of Death Bruce becomes a vigilante named Rorschach. When he blows up Carmine's warehouses, Carmine's secret boss sends in a hired killer named Deathstroke. Soon its up to Redlodge to find a way to keep the vigilante from getting killed Crooks and Cartels Jack finds himself wrapped up with the infamous Red Hood Gang, including ruthless Hood Jerome Valeska. Meanwhile, a former Marine begins a conquest that ends with the Hoods' extinction. Written by Valeyard6282. The Cat and the Ink Rorschach must face a talented cat burglar while Redlodge must face a young woman determined to rip him off. Unnamed Episode featuring Jack #1 Written by Valeyard6282. Unnamed Episode Possibly featuring Catwoman Possible Spinoff Series The Strange Affairs of Mr. Brooks (by Valeyard6282) Set before Dead in Gotham featuring Thomas Wayne and a lawyer named Theodore Brooks. The Question Featuring other DC character the Question. Redlodge Leo Redlodge decides to strike out on his own. Crime and Punishment Featuring Dick Tracy and the Shadow. Notes * This is not set in the DCEU or the Gothamverse it takes place in an original universe created by me. It is based off the comics and my own headcanons. * Watchmen (the book version) takes place in this universe. * Pulp hero the Shadow and Comic Strip Detective Dick Tracy reside here as well. * Catwoman is not depicted as Batman's main love interest, that role is instead filled by Talia al Ghul. Selina is instead the main love interest of another character. * Leo Redlodge in this show is completely different from the Leo Redlodge from the movie Never Say No. Poster Gallery Screen Shot 2017-11-26 at 12.09.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-26 at 12.11.36 PM.png Copy of book cover or movie film theatre flyer template (1).jpg Category:Leostales Category:Batman Category:DC Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Valeyard6282 Category:Dead in Gotham Category:Comedies Category:Dramas Category:TVIOM Winner Category:Live Action